Origin of Love
by GoldenRose32
Summary: The end is here and Gabby is the key. She is what Silas desires most and nothing will stop him from obtaining her. Their story is a long one, you see. A long one that Silas will never forget. (Spinoff of 'Gods and Monsters').


**Prologue: 1****st**** Century B.C.**

The sun was setting beneath the horizon, painting the sky a harsh blood red. Silas sat on the stone covered floor with the same color on his hands and chest. Soon darkness would fall, stars would come out, and people would begin resting. He would have no such luck. Not tonight. Tonight he would stay awake and alert, guarding her body with everything he had. Hours had passed since he found her in her home with her heart beside her body. Ripped out of her chest. It had been ripped out of her chest. Silas hadn't washed her blood off his body. Instead he let it stay; he let it add fuel to his fire. Whoever did this would be dead within the week. Taking a deep breath he ran a hand through her mass of brown curls one more time. Yes, whoever did this would die soon.

Silas turned upon hearing a noise behind him. Qetsiyah stood in her black robes, hood covering the delicate features of her face. His facial features brightened for a moment before dimming once more. There was a malicious grin on her face; one Silas wasn't accustomed to seeing.

"Qetsiyah," he started, unsure of what to say. His mind was whirring. Thoughts were clicking into place before he could even comprehend what he was really thinking.

She flung the cloak hood back. Her eyes sparkled with triumph and anger. "Silas, I've saved you. I've saved you and yet you still betray me."

"You've saved me from nothing!"

"I've saved you from _her_!" The witch pointed to the dead girl lying on the dais. "She was _nothing_. She was a worthless _mortal_ and yet you chose her again and again. She was never worthy of you or your affection." There was a deep fire burning in Qetsiyah's dark eyes.

Silas rose slowly. He was tired, bone tired. And angry. Qetsiyah knew how he felt for Aurora. She knew of his affection for the human long before he did. The witch had been the one to point it out. She had encouraged him to pursue a relationship. Had this been her plan all along? Things were so clear to Silas now that he almost hated himself. Almost. Right now he hated Qetsiyah more.

"You were my best friend, closer to me than anyone could ever dream. Why would you do this?" He pondered taking a step forward before deciding against it.

Qetsiyah laughed long and darky. "Why? Why would I rid you of a weakness? Silas, she was nothing. We… we could be gods. Our power could be worshipped for years to come. It _will_ be worshipped. We can be together forever."

"Forever? What is the point of such a thing if it is lived without love? I created this immortality spell for Aurora and I. You've seen to it that I may never have that opportunity out of your petty inferiority complex."

"Inferiority?" Qetsiyah was momentarily stunned silent. Her? Inferior? And to a human no less. Some foolish, _dead_ mortal that Silas had an obsession with. No. She was not inferior. She was better than his precious Aurora.

"Qetsiyah, you were my dearest friend. You betrayed me." Silas squared his jaw. "The Cure."

"Yes?"

"What have you done with it?"

"Nothing." She pulled a vial from her robes. "Here. It is yours."

Silas took the vial, eyes probing the face of his friend. There had to be a trick somewhere. This whole situation was warped and twisted. Why would Qetsiyah had over such a thing when she had just stated they could be together forever? Yes, there was definitely a trick. The only problem was that he couldn't quite figure it out. In his grief hazed mind nothing was making sense and everything was moving too quickly. There was a part of him screaming to let the cure go, to hand it back to Qetsiyah and forget the whole thing. Forever alone was better than an eternity with her. Wasn't it?

"Go ahead, Silas. Take it. You know you want to."

"No."

"What?" Her voice was nothing more than a harsh screech.

"No." Silas repeated.

"You stubborn fool. This will be your end. I've seen it and I know. She is going to be the end for you." She smirked dangerously, lips paling to a dusty pink. "You can never be together. I've made sure of it. Taking the Cure means death, but I've put a little bump in the road. You'll be trapped on the Other Side. With me and all other immortal creatures. You will have no chance of seeing Aurora again."

"I would rather starve than be stuck anywhere with you." Silas growled out between clenched teeth.

Something flashed in Qetsiyah's eyes that made his insides turn cold. "Your wish is my command."

That was the last thing he heard before there was nothing but darkness in every direction. The only sounds he could make out were his own heartbeat and labored breathing. For well over a thousand years it would stay that way. Silas would be left with nothing but his own pain and misery for generations until the day he sensed her presence in the world. It was faint at first, nothing but a thought in the back of some teenage girl's mind. The little glimmer grew to a pulsating beam of hope when she was finally reborn. His will grew stronger. Each decision he influenced would lead to their reunion. Nothing would get in his way. Not this time.

She was his just as he was hers.


End file.
